yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 103
"Alit the Silent Fighter - Reunion of the Passionate Duelists!" is the one hundredth and third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on May 12, 2013. Summary and Gilag out of their stasis.]]In the Barian World, Vector calls Mizael and Durbe and tells them that Alit and Gilag have woken up, much to their surprise. An argument ensues, interrupted by Mr. Heartland who informs the group of the new "Legendary Number's" location and that Yuma and his friends might be aiming for it as well. Upon hearing this, Alit volunteers to make an attempt on the "Number" and leaves immediately through a portal. In Spartan City, Astral confirms that it is the location of a "Legendary Number" can be found. Tori and Rio come back from shopping, saying that they enjoyed themselves, much to the annoyance of Shark and Yuma. While walking in the streets, Yuma sees an ad depicting a .]]tournament. Yuma looks at the ad, and his friends assume that he does so out of his interest in Dueling. He contradicts them, pointing out a Duelist on it, who is actually Nistro, referred to as "Nistro the Starman". Nistro is in the tournament finals Dueling Oily Muscle and is ready to take on the challenge. Back in the streets of the city, some children are watching Nistro's Duel, while Alit walks past them and watches the Duel as well. Nistro defeats Oily Muscle by attacking directly with "Heroic Champion - Kusanagi", winning the tournament. Later, he is seen signing autographs for children, with Dextra supervising the session. Yuma goes backstage to greet them, with both of them happy to see him again. They all talk and Nistro explains how he became a Pro Duelist, with Dextra becoming his manager, since Dextra didn't want to wear the costume. Tori and Rio imagine Dextra wearing Nistro's costume, and agree that it wouldn't suit her. and Rio imagining Dextra's costume as a Pro Duelist for the Spartancity Tournament.]] Yuma asks about the "Star" motif. Nistro tells them about how he and Dextra grew up in a horrible town full of trash. Despite their hardship, they found happiness in Dueling. Nistro wanted to show children not to give up and to pursue their dreams, adding that Dueling is the way to do it. After the conversation, Dextra asks why Yuma and his friends are in Spartan City, to which Yuma replies that they're searching for a ruin. 's previous life.]] In a bar, Alit comes in and brainwashes the bartender and asks him the whereabouts of a ruin in the city. At lunch time, Yuma and his friends, along with Nistro and Dextra talk about the "Legendary Numbers" and their locations in different ruins, as well as the legends associated with them. With that information, Nistro confirms one place where the "Number" might be, a Colosseum. now situated underwater in a lake. He continues, saying that the ruin was formerly a colosseum, where a renowned gladiator once fought only with his bare hands. That gladiator once battled against another gladiator, who happened to be the prince of the land. Dextra explains further, saying that after the gladiator won the battle against the prince, some citizens did not favor the outcome, and the gladiator was executed, despite the pleas from him and the prince. The location of the ruin is confirmed, just outside the city, and indeed underwater, and Yuma thinks on what they should do next. Rio suggests that they go the next day, since night would soon fall. That night, Alit arrives at the lake, muses that Yuma hasn't arrived yet and decides to proceed, throwing several copies of "Blast with Chain" into the lake, draining it with explosions and revealing the sunken colosseum. Nistro, unable to sleep, decides to go for a ride, hoping to ease his nerves. He goes to the ruins. When he arrives, Alit activates another copy of "Blast with Chain", causing the ground around them to crumble and the water to recede. Nistro falls into the drained lake. At the hotel, Astral feels a presence and wakes Yuma up. Both of them go to the balcony with Kite, while Rio and Shark are already there to see the lake drained and the remains of the colosseum. .]] Astral suspects that this is the work of the Barians and leaves quickly, Rio feels an ominous presence within those ruins. Dextra comes in to ask what happened. Yuma, his friends (exept Tori who was still sleeping), and Dextra go to the ruin. Nistro recovers from the fall and looks at the colosseum in surprise and awe. On a hallway wall, the legend mentioned previously by Nistro and Dextra is rendered in carvings, and as Alit walks by he feels a similar presence to what Vector had felt. Alit arrives the location of the "Legendary Number". He sees and takes it, waking the "Number's" guardian in the process, who appears to recognize him. Alit obtains the "Number" card, but learns the risk it entails for its holder. Nistro calls out to Alit from behind, asking what he's doing there. Alit recognizes him as the Pro Duelist who won the tournament earlier. Yuma and his friends arrive, confused as to why Nistro is at the colosseum. Yuma sees Alit and he reveals himself to Yuma. Yuma is happy to see Alit again and says that he was really worried, but Alit doesn't seem to have any recollection of their friendship. "]]Nistro is confused and asks what is happening. Alit decides to give Nistro the "Number" and brainwash him. Yuma is confused with Alit's actions, and Dextra asks who Alit is. Alit tells her that he is one of the Seven Barian Emperors leaving Dextra wondering why a Barian is here. " is Summoned.]] Alit suggests a Tag Duel in which Yuma has to defeat Nistro in order to release him from the brainwashing. Dextra agrees to team up with Yuma and the Tag Duel begins. Nistro starts the Duel by Normal Summoning "Heroic Challenger - Ambush Soldier". Yuma Summons "Number 39: Utopia" on his first turn. Dextra Sets a monster and two Spell/Trap cards, while Alit also Sets a monster and a Spell/Trap. Nistro quickly Summons "Number 54: Lion Heart" by the effect of "Ambush Soldier". He attacks "Utopia" with "Lion Heart," with its effect inflicting damage to both himself and Yuma. Alit laughs maliciously as Yuma is presented with the possibility of losing Nistro. Featured Duels Nistro vs. Oily Muscle Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Nistro controls "Heroic Champion - Kusanagi" (2500/2400) and Oily Muscle controls no cards. Nistro's turn "Kusanagi" attacks directly (Oily Muscle 800 → 0). Yuma Tsukumo & Dextra vs. Alit & Nistro Turn 1: Nistro Nistro Normal Summons "Heroic Challenger - Ambush Soldier" (0/0). Turn 2: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000). Then he activates "Gagagamirror", letting him target a "Gagaga" monster he controls and treat this card as an Overlay Unit of the same Level. He targets "Gagaga Magician" and overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yuma Sets a card. Turn 3: Alit Alit Sets a monster and a card. Turn 4: Dextra Dextra Sets a monster and two cards. Turn 5: Nistro " and "Utopia" battle.]]Nistro Normal Summons "Heroic Challenger - Clasp Sword" (300/100). Since "Ambush Soldier" has been face-up for more than one turn, he is able to activate its effect. He can Tribute "Ambush Soldier" to Special Summon two Level 4 or lower "Heroic Challenger" monsters from his hand and if does, their Levels becomes 1. Nistro Special Summons "Heroic Challenger - Double Lance" (1700/900) and "Heroic Challenger - Night Watchman" (1200/300), with their Levels becoming 1. Nistro overlays his three Level 1 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 54: Lion Heart" (100/100) in Attack Position. "Lion Heart" attacks "Utopia". When "Lion Heart" is in face-up Attack Position, it cannot be destroyed by battle, and any battle damage its controller would take involving "Lion Heart" is also inflicted to the opponent (Yuma 4000 → 1600, Nistro 4000 → 1600). Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes *As a recurring error, there were several scenes when the old card backings were used. *At the start of the duel, Alit's name is misspelled as "Arito", and Dextra's Japanese name (Droite) is misspelled as "Dolowa".